Fruit Pack
''"Hi, I'm Fruit Pack! Someponies might think I'm crazy writing in a diary like I'm talking to a pony, but I think it's fun!" ''~Fruit Pack in her diary, Page 1 Fruit Pack is a light blue Earth Pony with magenta hair in a ponytail and magenta eyes. Her Cutie Mark is green grapes and a strawberry. History Fruit Pack grew up in Neighagra Falls in a tight knit community. She is an only child, but she was never lonely. She has many friends, such as Raspberry Crumble, Briar Berry, Lila, and Sweetpea Punch. Fruit Pack rarely goes anywhere without her backpack. Personality Fruit Pack can be described as very enthusiastic and foal-like. She loves traveling and spending time with her friends. She will get excited over finding a cute new quill and is quick to make new friends. Like most foal-like teens, she does have a serious, more grown-up side sometimes. Travels Fruit Pack did a round trip of Equestria shortly before the Equestria Games. Her tourism is chronicled in the first 23 pages of her diary. The order of cities and sites which she traveled: *1. Manehattan (was there during Fashion Week) *2. Hollow Shades *3. Filly Delphia *4. Baltimare *5. Dodge Junction *6. Appleloosa *7. Las Pegasus *8. Canterlot *9. Ponyville *10. Cloudsdale (Twilight gave her a Walk-on-Clouds Spell) *11. Unicorn Range *12. Tall Tale *13. Van Hoover *14. Galloping Gorge *15. Frozen North After visiting the Frozen North, Fruit Pack returned home for about two weeks, then she went to the Equestria Games in the Crystal Empire. Friends Pinkie Pie Fruit Pack met Pinkie Pie in Ponyville, though she recognized her from Manehattan, since they had been visiting at the same time. Fruit Pack loves Pinkie's boundless energy and her knack for remembering names. Wind Spirit A friend Fruit Pack met while visiting Hollow Shades. Is going to be married very soon. She and Fruit Pack send each other postcards. Thorn Fruit Pack met Thorn on one train ride. He and Fruit Pack now exchange postcards. His family is from Van Hoover. Sweetpea Punch Fruit Pack and Sweetpea have been friends since they were foals. Sweetpea is clumsy, and once got stuck between two crystals in the Crystal Empire. She is a Unicorn. Raspberry Crumble Raspberry loves baking! She is another friend from Neighagra Falls and she enjoys to tease Fruit Pack about her baby album. Briar Berry Briar is a very curious and snoopy friend of Fruit Pack. Twice she wrote in Fruit Pack's diary without Fruit Pack knowing. Still, they are good friends. Lila Lila is "knowledge obsessed." She is the pony you'll find studying, and she often drags Fruit Pack and pals to the library. Ruby Splash "Ruby Splash" is Fruit Pack's foal nickname. The only pony that calls her that is her father, and Fruit Pack would rather keep quiet about it. Fruit Garden Fruit Pack has her own garden in her Neighagra Falls home. She grows grapes, strawberries, and other berries and fruit in it. Gardening is more than a hobby to Fruit Pack. Manehattan Life After the Equestria Games, Fruit Pack decided to live independently. She moved to Manehattan, which is only a short train ride away from Neighagra Falls. She sends postcards and visits her friends often. Above her apartment, she has a fruit garden. Quotes ''"It's night time. How can I sleep? The Equestria Games are in mere hours! They start the next morning! Yay!" ''Fruit Pack in her diary, Page 22 ''"Hi! I'm Fruit Pack! What's your name?" ''~Fruit Pack to Thorn on the train ''"Besides hanging out with my friends, my favorite thing to do is garden! What about you?" ''~Fruit Pack ''"Wait a minute... weren't you on the ferry to Manehattan? Didn't you sing a cool song about being generous?" ''~Fruit Pack upon meeting Rarity in Ponyville Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Canon Category:Earth Pony